


Fièvre et Ferveur

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Request for Bathfic/Sickfic: Albert is ill and in need of a cool bath. Despite the Count offering a maidservent, Albert insists on the Count's company. His Excellency warns Albert of his getting dizzy if he proceeds to toy around, but gives in to Albert's childish inticements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fièvre et Ferveur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadamy22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadamy22/gifts).



Albert sneezed. It was the fifth time today, and the Count knew there wasn’t any dust around.

“Are you getting sick, Albert? Do you need to sit and rest?”

Albert’s sheepish face tinged pink and he insisted he was fine. He hoped he was, at least. He was stuck between wanting to keep the Count’s company and turning away in fear of passing this illness on to him.

Albert wiped his nose with his kerchief.

“Really, Albert, are you certain? It is no trouble.”

“I… I guess I should leave. I don’t want to get you ill, as well!”

The Count smiled then chuckled.

“Oh, no, that’s impossible. Simple illnesses that plague humanity don’t necessarily bother me. If you’d like, with your family on holiday, you could stay here to be cared for. Unless, of course, you have any particular maid you like to be treated by hand and foot.” The Count’s implications made Albert turn away, hiding his blush from the Count. He laughed again, holding out his arm to put around the young Viscount.

“Come, monsieur, let’s get you out of this weather. It must be chilling you to the bone.”

Albert had worn a decorative wool coat, but it wasn’t nearly as thick as the wool from the Count’s ensemble. He wondered if he ever got hot wearing it in the summer. Albert brushed the thought away with the Count’s arm around him and followed him back inside from the courtyard. The Count had pulled part of his cape over Albert. He held back a grin as Albert squirmed in his peripheral.

“Perhaps you’d like something hot to eat? Bertuccio, could you catch Baptistan before he begins preparing something too heavy?”

The servant bowed and left the two of them. Albert reacted suddenly.

“Oh, no it’s fine, Count! You don't have to go through the trouble!”

“Nonsense. It could upset the stomach if you eat something too thick or heavy when you’re feeling ill.” The Count paused to open the doors to the dining room. With Albert tagging along, he moved to pull out a chair.

“Here, take a seat. I’m sure it won’t take very long.”

The Count for other guests would sit across from them, but he enjoyed the small, bashful movements of Albert when he sat next to him instead.

Albert was brought a silkie soup. Of course he complimented it immediately. The Count thought his little habits were… Cute.

He reached out a hand and touched a small lock of Albert’s hair. Albert stopped and looked at him curiously.

“How are you feeling?”

Swallowing, Albert replied, “A little warm, to be honest.”

The Count retracted his hand. He contemplated for a moment before removing his glove, covering the Viscount’s brow with his palm. Albert closed his eyes. The cold was soothing.

Edmond made a concerned face and drew back his hand.

“Please, finish eating. I’ll come back to get you.”

Without another word, he left Albert in the dining room. Albert watched him leave and lingered on it for a moment longer. He turned back to his bowl. He finished and simply waited for the Count. Bertuccio took away his dishes and came back a minute or so later.

“His Excellency has prepared an herbal bath to sooth the illness. Please, come this way.” Bertuccio waited for Albert to stand and follow him.

“He didn’t need to go through the trouble…” muttered Albert.

“The Count felt that, with your parents on holiday and a majority of the housemaids gone, that you would not be properly cared for.”

“…? H-hey. I’m not some kid who can’t take care of himself.”

“Then would you prefer to go home in this weather? It looks as if the wind and snow has picked up a little.” Bertuccio gave Albert a smug grin as the boy pouted.

Opening a door in the hall, Albert saw it was a general washroom with vanity and extravagant towel rack. The mirror took the entire wall along with the counter. It looked as if it were part dressing room. The Count’s coat, hat, and cape were all hanging over a folding screen. There was a decorated pair of doors further inside.

“Through those doors, monsieur.”

“Thank you…” Albert said it weaker than he meant it. Bertuccio left him and he walked down the room to open the doors. He was met with cool air and an incredible bathroom, decorated with porcelains and golds, pillars, and statuettes. The tub was just as ostentatious. The Count was sitting on a stool beside it, his sleeves rolled with a hand checking the water. Albert approached timidly and met the Count’s gaze.

“Ah, Albert. This should provide some relief. It’s infused with mint, to help with clearing your head. How do you feel?”

“I-“ He sneezed.

“Goodness, bless you. Come. You didn’t strip in the other room?”

Albert was hesitant.

“Bashful?”

Albert squeaked. The Count stood from his spot and went to Albert’s side, hand on his shoulder.

“It isn’t so bad. The water isn’t too hot, I hope. Let me take your clothes. I can get one of my servants to get you something to wear later.”

Albert, still silent and nervous, lifted a shaky hand to his collar. Why was he shaking? It’s just a bath.

“I… I’m not a kid, you know.”

“Pardon?”

Albert sighed. “I’m very sorry, Your Excellency, but I’m not a child. I can… I can bathe myself.”

The Count pulled Albert closer for a moment to kiss the top of his head.

“Then I’ll leave you be.”

“O-oh…” Albert stood there dumbly as the Count closed the door behind him. Rocking on his feet, Albert turned around. He suddenly slipped and caught himself on the door, making a loud _thump_. His vision had gone black for a split second. He steadied himself, but heard the door open.

“Albert?”

“I… slipped…”

Edmond sighed heavily and grabbed Albert by the arm. He instructed him to sit on the edge of the bath while he unbuttoned his clothes.

“Honestly, Albert…”

“Sorry…”

The Count looked him in the eye, at first stern, but smiled.

“I want you to be safe. If you get dizzy or light-headed, you could fall unconscious. It would weaken your skin, and… I’d be scared of your drowning. But, if you would prefer, I could get a maidservant for you instead. I was going to call one of them before I heard you hit the door. Are you alright, by the way? It should’ve been the first thing on my mind, and for that I apologize.”

Albert shook his head. “No, it’s fine. And I’m fine. It stung, but… I guess I’m getting a fever or something…”

The Count pulled away Albert’s shirt and helped him undress, taking his clothes and folding them. Albert was flush, but at this point neither were sure if it was embarrassment or illness.

“Stay there. Please, don’t move.”

He took them to the other room. Albert didn’t notice how he hurried back to help him into the water. Albert sank, letting the pleasant scent of mint clear his head. He sighed when the Count’s cool hands touched his back, smearing an equally chilled lather across his shoulders.

“You’re still burning up…” The Count muttered with concern.

Albert hummed leaning back into the Count. Edmond cupped water in his hands to both rinse the soap as well as cool Albert off as much as he could. His palm pressed against the boy’s forehead and pulled him back.

“Count,” he started.

“I’m listening,” he assured, still pouring water over Albert’s head.

“Uhm…” Albert couldn’t bring himself to ask right away. The Count stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on Albert’s shoulders.

“What is it, Viscount?”

Albert piped up again, “W-well, sir… I don’t mean to be so rude regarding _your_ illness, but… Could you.. Could you hold me a moment, Sir?”

The Count tilted his head and gave him a grin.

“You mean the temperature of my skin?”

Albert nodded, not looking at the Count. Without any other word, he removed his shirt, letting it fall on the gold and porcelain tiles. He reached his arms around Albert and held him against his chest. Albert audibly sighed from relief. A hand pressed against his forehead again.

“You’re still burning up, Albert. Need I put ice in the tub?”

Albert shook his head, closing his eyes as he leaned harder against the Count.

“Albert,” he playfully scolded. Hs hands dipped into the water and poured more over the Viscount’ head.

“Count… You’re not going to get sick, are you?”

“I told you, Albert, you have nothing to worry about. Simply rest here for a few minutes longer.”

Albert reached his arms to the Count, craning his neck to look up at him.

“Hm?” The Count felt Albert’s hands touch his face. Whatever Albert was doing, he brushed it away and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. The boy gasped and shrunk his hands away, red and embarrassed. The Count tutted and gave him a playful grin, his fangs glistening.

“S-sorry.”

“What for?”

“I didn’t mean to imply…”

“Nonsense.”

“N-not that you’re…!”

“Not that I’m…?”

Albert stammered.

“Speak up, Albert.”

“Not that you aren’t beautiful, Your Excellency.” Albert looked away, hand on his own arm.

“Do you think so?”

“Y-yes, of course…!”

The Count folded his arms on the lip of the bath, laying his head down. Strands of tight curls having fallen into the water.

“…Count?”

Edmond tapped his lips twice with a sharp nail, smiling. Albert fiddled his fingers and turned away for a few moments. Looking back to the Count he leaned down into the water, eye level with the Count, and closed the space. The Count tilted his head very slightly. Albert was gripping the lip of the bath until his knuckles were white. When the Count broke their kiss, he asked, “Whatever is the matter? Are you so nervous?”

The Count tapped Albert’s nose.

He reached for the bottle of body wash and lathered the gel between the folds of a washcloth, gently wiping down Albert’s shoulders.

“Turn around, will you.”

Albert obeyed silently, warm from both sickness and bashfulness. He closed his eyes, allowing the Count to gently caress him with the cloth. He lifted his arms when he needed. The Count rinsed his back and wrapped his arms around Albert, chin on his shoulder as he continued to do his torso. Albert sucked in air and sneezed; Edmond pulled away just in time.

“Goodness Bless You, Albert.”

“Uh… Excuse me….” He muttered shyly.

“Here…” The Count took another washcloth from a pile beside him and wiped Albert’s nose.

“You spoil me, Your Excellency.”

The Count put his hands to Albert’s shoulders, pulling him closer from behind.

"I enjoy it; spoiling you."

Albert noticed the goosebumps down his arms.

“It is, of course, how the finest of wines are made.”

Albert closed his eyes again, feeling Edmond’s sharp nail drag down his skin, leaving white marks in their wake. He shifted; the water around him sloshed as he closed his legs tight.

“Hm? Albert?” The Count noticed Albert’s hesitance.

“Do you want me to stop? You’re perfectly clean…”

Albert shook his head.

”I can take you your room for the night. Here, I’ll give you a towel.”

Albert took hold of his pantleg to stop him. He shrank back slightly.

“It’s just... embarrassing.”

The Count stroked Albert’s sopping hair. Viscount Morcerf lifted himself from the bathwater slightly to kiss the Count.

“Albert,” murmured the Count, but he was silenced by the boy with another series of kisses. Albert’s tongue passed his lips and raked against his sharp teeth. The Viscount yipped and pulled back.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah… Sorry. I’ll be more careful.”

“Albert, are you certain? I don’t want you to get dizzy.”

“I’m fine, really Count. You’re doing so much for me already.”

The Count laughed.

“Oh, have I? Stripped down a boy at least half my age and insist on bathing him, tantalizing him with kisses.”

“Girls younger than I am marry men like you, Count.” Albert wasn’t sure what point he was making, but he figured he should say something to stop His Excellency’s self-accusations.

“Of course they do, but isn’t that mostly on the account of arranged marriages? Like yours and Eugenie’s, for example. Oh, dear, I haven’t upset you, have I?”

Albert shook his head and mumbled, “No, it’s fine… But… Count, I–”

“None of that. Now come here.”

Albert pressed himself against the edge of bath as much as he could. Albert was fascinated by his blue tint and reached out to touch his chest. Edmond’s hand cupped over Albert’s before bringing it to his lips. He noticed Albert bit his lip and dipped his hands into the water. The young Viscount squeaked as chilled hands ran down his thighs.

“Only from kissing…?”

Edmond wondered how hot the boy’s skin must have felt. He couldn’t feel much, but the way Albert sighed against his gentle caresses told him he was still burning up from both illness and arousal.

“Show me.”

“Mn… Hm?”

“Show me how you do it, Albert. What makes you feel best.”

The boy’s breath wavered as he kneaded his hands beneath the water. The Count parted his legs and Albert’s shaky hands grasped his shaft. One hand stroked slowly; the sensation was strange underwater. The other moved lower, squeezing his balls. Slow movements at his cock made his breath turn slow and deep. The Count touched their foreheads, looking down languidly to watch Albert work himself. His hands moved up Albert’s thighs, feeling him shudder, and cupped his ass, pulling him closer. Albert sat on his knees, half above the mint water, still stroking and occasionally rolling his palm over the head of his cock. The Count reached over to a pile of bottles and soaps and took a small bath oil, dousing his fingers. Thankfully, the oil didn’t dissipate into the water as he prodded into Albert’s hole and pocketed the bottle. Viscount Morcerf gasped sharply, toes curling with just one finger inside him.

“No, not just yet, Albert. Put your hands on the rim and stay still.”

Albert whimpered, not wanting to stop. He forced his hands away and gripped the edge of the tub, face buried in the Count’s cool chest as he added his second finger. Albert rocked against His Excellency’s hand, the water splashing around.

“Is the illness affecting your libido…? Sometimes flus and fevers can do that to you.”

Albert bit back a whimper, his cock hard against the porcelain. He arched his back, sitting up on his knees as the Count’s fingers slowly tantalized his ass.

“So responsive, and I’ve barely done anything, Albert. Why don’t you speak up more?”

Edmond moved his fingers as deep into Albert as he could, curling them slightly before pulling them back, as if dragging the moan from Albert’s lips. The Viscount covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What’s the matter, Albert? You were doing so good.”

Albert whimpered again, his breath shuddering.

“It’s… Embarrassing…”

“What is?”

“The… Echo.”

“Ah, but Albert, it’s the best part: your fragile little voice amplified by the echoes.” Edmond removed his fingers, swirling them in the water to remove most of the oil. With his other hand, he checked Albert’s temperature and sighed.

“Come on; let’s get you out of here. You’ll end up getting dizzy.”

Albert didn’t complain outright but was certainly disappointed. Edmond helped him from the bath and brought him a towel. The air seemed thinner and the room temperature seemed cooler, much to Albert’s relief. He was feeling tired when the Count came back with a long towel to wrap around him.

“There are clothes for you in the dressing room. I’ll clean up here.”

“I’m sorry…”

 “What for?”

“For…”

“Albert, what are you apologizing for? I worry about your health over everything. Body heat and age gaps are later worries. Go on, get dressed. If you feel dizzy, just sit in the chair.”

Albert did as he was told, still a little wobbly as he slipped into silk pants. He waited on the chair and the Count stepped in.

“Ah, Albert. Let me take you to your room. Do you feel better after that?”

“I’m fine, Count… But…”

“Yes, Albert? What is it?”

Albert played with the folds of his pants..

“Could you kiss me again?”

Edmond kneeled down on one knee, lower than the boy, and held Albert’s shoulders, pulling him close for a short kiss.

“Like that?”

Albert shook his head. He nervously wrapped his arms around the Count’s neck and feathery hair and kissed him again, hoping for his lips to part.

“You’re so cold…” Albert murmured. The Count cocked an eyebrow.

“You know, under normal circumstances I might be offended.”

“S-sorry!”

“Don’t be.”

The Count lifted Albert from the chair, one am under his knees and another at his back.

He took a few steps, but Albert wrapped his arms around Edmond’s neck, kissing him.

“Albert,” he scolded against Morcerf’s lips.

“But, Your Excellency…”

“You have a fever.”

Albert nuzzled into his hair.

“I know…” The Count set Albert down on his feet and kneeled, kissing his bare tummy.

“Count…?”

“Shhh…”

He took the small bottle of oil from his pocket and pulled Albert’s pants down. Without word, he took in the entirety of Albert’s cock.

“Wh– ah! Count…!”

He was small, but he was still going through his middle stages of puberty. The boy’s hands hovered by either side of Edmond’s face, grasping at the air. Cold hands guided Albert’s to his dark hair. The Viscount gripped locks of tight curls as his breathing hitched. The Count dripped oil on his fingers again and massaged Albert’s ass. Pulling back his head in time with his fingers, he dragged his tongue along Albert’s shaft. He kissed along Albert’s cock and used his tongue to work Albert’s balls, fingers curling inside. The Viscount gyrated his hips between mouth and hands.

The Count nipped Albert’s cock, and the boy yelped.

“Oh, my apologies.”

He sucked in the head and pushed his fingers as far as he could. With his free hand, Edmond tapped Viscount Morcerf’s thigh. Morcerf looked down, redfaced. Edmond hummed around his shaft before pulling away again, muttering “Keep your eyes on me.”

Albert nodded slowly, his fingers idly playing with the Count’s locks. He bit his lip and squeezed his knees together when his prick was engulfed in warmth. With the Count’s fingers moving in his ass, and hot mouth, Albert wasn’t sure if the fervor he felt was illness or not. The Count didn’t mind when Albert began to thrust into his mouth as he bobbed, working faster. With an upward glance, Albert’s sultry face and sighs told him he was close. He removed his fingers and let his hands slide up Albert’s back and sides, letting his hips jut and fuck into his mouth. With a strained cry, Albert came, but Edmond didn’t stop working him with his mouth. Albert twitched, weakly pushing against the Count’s face.

“N-no, stop… It’s too much.”

The Count pulled off of Albert with a wet sound and licked his lips, having swallowed the younger boy’s cum. He caught Albert as he collapsed to his knees and lifted him back up. He cleaned out the oil and his saliva with a soft cloth and pulled Albert’s pants back up. He helped the exhausted boy into a button-up shirt and carried him out of the room.

“The guest room should be arranged accordingly by now. You’re sick and now doubly as exhausted as you would be, no thanks to my ministrations. Be sure to stay well rested, Albert, won’t you?”

While Albert hadn’t said a word, he nodded tiredly into the Count’s shoulder. He fell asleep on the way to the guest room, lulled by His Excellency’s cool hand stroking his hair.


End file.
